


if we keep quiet we'll be safe

by svladcjelli



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Autistic Will Schofield, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but im not sure what the timeline of this is, but its also 1917 so theyre like hes just weird ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: Sometimes, the world is a bit to loud - especially if you're in the middle of a war.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	if we keep quiet we'll be safe

**Author's Note:**

> self indlugent autistic will fic because im autistic. like always,, im not speaking for everyone here, this is written off of my own experience!!! especially with rifles hoo boy . title is from cunk by jack stauber!

Blake was more observant than people gave him credit for.

It were the little things he picked up the most, being young granted that advantage. He noticed small things about the other corporals and privates and even the generals, but he noticed the most about Scho. There was a lot he noticed but that doesn't mean he understood. He never understood why Scho wrung his hands and bounced on his heels when he got nervous or, on some days, the way Scho seemed to forget to make eye contact. Scho was a quiet man and often kept to himself, preferring to be left alone than crowded around. Blake could see the way Scho became uncomfortable when he was touched.

Blake didn't mind at all, he supposed. In fact, he found these traits endearing. He loved Scho no matter what (and even more so for what others consider flaws.) 

There was a time- but only once- when Blake asked Scho about it, why he did the things he did or why he didn't like a congratulatory slap on the back, but Scho only shrugged. It wasn't that important anyway, survival seemed to be a more pressing issue. And of which, something told Blake it was going to be a bad day. Maybe it was the unexpected shelling or the lack of food or the particularly bustling traffic of the trenches. For the time being, they were sitting on the slightly-damp grass of the meadow just outside the trenches.

It was peaceful. Being stationed in a war wasn't normal, but they found normalcy in the small things. Simply sitting next to each other was one of those things. 

A plane flew near overhead- one of theirs- and Blake felt Scho flinch and tense next to him. He laughed it off, 

"Noisy, aren't they? Can't they realize some of us are trying to rest?" 

There wasn't a response. Not a soft huff or even a scoff, only silence. 

"Scho?" 

Blake was still met with silence. He looked to his right where Scho was nervously picking at the grass, rolling it between his fingers. Looking at his face, Blake noticed the glazed over look in Scho's eyes as if Scho hadn't even heard his name called. Something was wrong and worries began flooding Blake's head, was it his fault? Did he do something wrong? He reached for Scho's hand, lightly touching the top of it before Scho flinched away completely like Blake's touch hurt. The thought that he had unintentionally hurt Scho made him panic as he withdrew his hand, not knowing how to help his boy. 

"Shit, 'm really sorry- I didn't mean to." 

There was a pause, a beat, as Scho took a minute to seemingly piece together his next words. Blake didn't mind, not one bit. 

"Sorry, 's just.. Noisy." Scho didn't meet Blake's eyes. His speech seemed slightly more delayed. 

"How can I help, then? There's gotta be somethin' I can do." Though he didn't completely understand what had happened, he only wanted him to feel better. 

There was another pause, like Scho needed a moment to process Blake's words. 

"Just," Another brief pause, shorter this time, "Hold my hand? But not.. light." 

That didn't make sense, but anything he could do he would try. He gripped Scho's hand firmly this time, looking for any sign he was making things worse. 

"Like that, then?" 

Scho sighed something akin to relief. 

"Like that." 

Blake smiled, feeling accomplished. Scho seemed to be relaxing by the second and Blake was more than happy to help. Scho made a mental note to apologise, for causing trouble for Blake, but he could do that later when his head felt a bit less foggy. 

But for the moment, they were content. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!!!!! it means a lot to me, honest! i was VERY hesitant to post this and i still really really am but i hope you enjoyed it! :') (ps to all the writers, if uve got a autistic will hc please please write it there needs to be more content of the boy)


End file.
